


Ta faute

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Fights, Français | French, Guilt, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils se sont encore battus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ta faute

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Ils s'étaient encore battus.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il ne restait plus grand chose de la pièce où se trouvait Wrath la plupart du temps, cette petite pièce où il "vivait", sa chambre où il ne dormait jamais.

Envy était le plus fort des deux, mais lorsque l'autre fusionnait son corps avec tout ce qu'il pouvait pour en faire une arme, les dégâts n'étaient pas négligeables non plus.

De temps en temps, Dante leur ordonnait de ranger la chambre. Il fallait passer par l'intermédiaire de Sloth pour que Wrath daigne obéir.

Pour Envy, il était un gamin pourri gâté qui pouvait se révéler redoutable.

Mais un gamin quand même. Pour l'instant.

Et plus tard, ce serait sans doute compliqué… il ne vieillirait jamais, et deviendrait une âme d'adulte dans un corps d'enfant. C'est qu'il était à plaindre, le môme.

Des fois, ils se battaient sans aucune raison. Envy était un peu sur les nerfs et Wrath était… comme d'habitude. C'était souvent le premier qui commençait à asticoter le second jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur lui pour lui faire mal, le plus mal possible.

Il lui parlait de ses deux mères, que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il devrait faire un choix. Wrath hurlait qu'il n'avait qu'une mère, et que c'était Sloth. Envy faisait mine de n'avoir rien entendu et continuait à le tourmenter, répétant qu'aucune n'était immortelle, pas même Sloth.

Il le traitait de gamin, de faiblard, juste pour le voir serrer les poings, juste parce qu'ainsi il oubliait que cela faisait une journée de plus, une journée de plus où ce salaud respirait de l'air pur.

Au bout d'un moment, il se souvenait que Wrath n'était ni Ed, ni Al, ni lui, mais c'était bon d'avoir un souffre-douleur…

Cette fois-là, il l'avait bel et bien poussé à bout.

Envy poussa un sifflement d'admiration devant l'état de la pièce, avant de reporter son attention sur la créature assise au centre, les genoux repliés le long du corps, la tête dans ses mains. Il pouvait deviner les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

L'aîné des deux homoncules fit quelques pas et s'agenouilla près de Wrath. Il soupira et prit le gamin dans ses bras.

"Bon, ça va, t'es calmé maintenant ?

\- C'est ta faute.

\- Ouais, et alors ? T'as bien saccagé ta piaule aujourd'hui en tout cas.

\- C'est ta faute.

\- Le jour où on pourra faire pareil avec le gosse Elric, je t'embêterai pas.

\- Je suis pas Ed.

\- Ouaip, je sais. Mais bon, faut bien que je tape sur quelqu'un en attendant… ça fait longtemps que j'ai tué personne. Et dis pas que c'est pas pareil pour toi…"

Wrath se mit soudainement à surire. Envy n'eût même pas besoin de briser l'étreinte pour le savoir.

"Je paries que même si je prenais son apparence tu taperais pas plus fort. T'en serais même pas capable de toute manière.

\- Si. Je suis pas un minus.

\- Disons alors que t'as encore pas mal de choses à apprendre. Mais ce sera bien fun, quand tu sauras tout."

Cette fois, l'aîné aussi sourit. Il y eut un peu de silence.

"Et vive le rangement si la vieille voit ça…

\- C'est ta faute ?

\- Ah ouais ?"

Envy rit et passa la main dans les cheveux de Wrath, un peu comme Sloth le faisait quelques fois. Sans doute inconsciemment, le jeune se rapprocha de lui.

"Ouais, marmonna-t-il. C'est ta faute."

FIN.


End file.
